


Real Name

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Real Name

Usually he does not like his full name.

But loves it when Natasha calls him Clinton.

Just as he likes calling her Natalia.

It is a sign of intimacy.

That they call each other y their real names.


End file.
